


Christmas Surprise

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s December 1999, and after the fiasco of Thanksgiving, Buffy just wanted Christmas dinner to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal.

“This was lovely, Buffy,” said Giles.

“Mmph!” Xander gave her a thumbs-up.

“Ooh, I have the perfect dessert! Just for you, Giles. Well, Xander’ll really like it, too. I mean, who wouldn’t? But it’s supposed to be a big traditionally English deal, right?”

“What is?” he called after her.

“Christmas pudding, silly!”

“I have no idea,” Willow answered his questioning look.

Eyes full of pride, Buffy set down a large bowl of … chocolate pudding.

“What’s wrong? Should it be butterscotch or something? Scotch! Of course it should be!”

“No, it’s … lovely, Buffy,” he said, picking up his spoon.


End file.
